


Like Lovers In A Movie

by ihatemyselfforwritingthese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemyselfforwritingthese/pseuds/ihatemyselfforwritingthese
Summary: A grumpy Louis and a movie night don't mix. Harry's still able to fix it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Like Lovers In A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I POSTED THIS ON MY MAIN AND IMMEDIATELY ABANDONED IT SO DONT @ ME NOW THERES TWO OF THEM
> 
> hi this was part of a series i posted about five years ago. this was actually the initial story and then it spiraled into 60k words that was never finshed so heres that bit.
> 
> heres the story inspired by it that i wrote at the tender age of 16  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118092/chapters/2252267

“Lou, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Harry called up the stairs, yet again. Their movie started at nine and it was eight forty now. He heard Louis’ responding groan followed by footsteps, the smaller boy appearing at the top of the stairs, hands on his hips.

“Harold-“

“Lou... Come on, love.” Harry sighed. “What’s taking so long?” He asked softly.

Louis let out a loud groan, rubbing his hand over his face. “This doesn’t just happen, Harry.” He said, gesturing to himself. “It takes time. I don’t just roll out of bed and look perfect like you.”

Harry let out a loud snort. “I think you need your glasses. You look perfect as always. Can we please go? We’re not gonna find seats.” He sighed.

“The movie came out like a month ago! I doubt there’ll be anyone there!” Louis exclaimed. “You know what? Fine. I’m going like this and you can deal with me looking homeless.” He grumbled, stomping down the stairs in joggers and a tank top.

Harry let out a small chuckle and stepped up in front of Louis, grabbing his waist. “You don’t look homeless, sweetheart. You look gorgeous, as always.” He murmured, leaning down for a kiss.

Louis just brought his hand up and pushed Harry’s face back. “No. I’m mad at you. You get no kisses.” He said sternly.

“Lou-“

“No. Are we leaving now?” Louis said, pulling out of Harry’s grasp to grab his phone and Harry’s keys, shoving them into the boy’s hands.

Harry let out a sigh and brought his hand up to push the hair out of his face. “At least go put a jumper on. It’s freezing out.” Harry said.

“You, Harry Styles, are impossible.” Louis snapped before turning and trudging up the stairs, returning moments later with a black jumper on and his coat in his hands. “We’re leaving. I’ll be in the car.” Louis said, brushing past Harry to walk out of the house. He made his way to the car, climbing in the passenger seat and buckling himself in, bringing his feet up on the seat so his knees were at his chest.

Harry let out another sigh and turned around, picking up his phone before making his way out of the house. He turned around and locked the door behind him before making his way to the car. He climbed in and put the key in the ignition but didn’t start the car. Instead, he turned to look over at Louis.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m mad at you.” Louis grumbled, not looking over to the boy. He wasn’t sure why he was so mad. Yeah, he probably should’ve started getting ready earlier instead of five minutes before they were supposed to leave but still.

Harry let out a small sigh before turning the key, starting the car. He backed out of the driveway, starting the journey to the cinema.

Louis got like this once in awhile; grumpy and mad for no reason. After being together since Harry was fifteen, Louis seventeen, Harry knew that Louis just needed space for a little while and then he’d usually come around. Sometimes it took a little prying but Louis would eventually come out of his funk.

The ride to the theatre was silent; albeit the sounds of cars and their quiet breathing. When they got there, Louis immediately got out and started walking towards the building before Harry even had time to shut off the car.

Harry took a calming breath before getting out, locking the car and following Louis, though the boy was way ahead of him. He hugged his coat tighter to his chest as he made his way to the building, the winter air nipping at his skin.

When he got inside, Louis was standing to the side of the ticket counter, arms wrapped around his stomach. Harry had to stop and smile because he looked adorable. He was wrapped up in Harry’s coat, which was way too big on him, fur collar wrapped around his neck, as he twisted his foot and kicked it back and forth like the impatient child he was.

Harry shook his head as he made his way to the counter to buy their tickets to The Hobbit. He started walking over to Louis once he got the tickets, the boy not noticing him until he was in front of him. He jumped when Harry held out his ticket for him to take.

Louis glanced up before snatching the small piece of paper out of Harry’s large hands, making his way towards the ticket collector. He handed the lady his ticket, Harry right behind him.

“Lou, d’you want a snack?” Harry asked, stepping up next to the boy. He went to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist but the boy just walked towards the snack counter. Harry let out a sigh and followed him over. “What’d’you want, love?” He asked.

“I’ll have a small coke.” Louis told the man behind the counter.

“That it?” Harry asked softly.

“Yes, Harold.” Louis grumbled before walking away.

Harry let out a sigh before looking to the man. “I’ll get a small sprite.” He sighed.

The man gave him a sympathetic look before moving to get the drinks. Harry took them after he paid and made his way to Louis, who was standing in front of a theatre.

“This ours?” Harry asked, handing Louis his drink.

“Yup.” Louis said, turning and making his way through the doors.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and followed him in, following him to the top row. As soon as they sat down, the opening scene started playing. Louis was leaning away from Harry in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. Harry heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like, “ _Not fucking late._ ”

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted up the seat divider, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis let out a small huff but moved a fraction closer so Harry didn’t have to reach so far.

It was half an hour into the movie and Louis had moved noticeably closer to Harry. The boy was now stroking over Louis’ neck with his fingertips, goose bumps rising on the older boy’s skin with every touch.

Harry started lightly scratching over the back of Louis’ neck before moving his hand to the boy’s hair, running his fingers through the messy strands. Louis let out a small sigh, his eyes slipping shut briefly before opening again, turning his attention back to the movie.

Harry smiled before trailing his hand down Louis’ back, wrapping his warm palm around the boy’s hip. He squeezed lightly before pushing his hand up, under Louis’ jumper. He ran his hand up and down Louis’ side before pulling him in closer. Harry carefully ghosted his hand up, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers over one of Louis’ sensitive nipples.

“Haz.” Louis gasped quietly.

Harry smirked as he turned and pressed his lips to Louis’ ear. “Keep watching the movie, sweetheart.” He whispered before licking the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis let out a heavy breath and nodded followed by a barely audible whimper when Harry pinched his nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. Harry pressed a light kiss under Louis’ ear as he moved his hand down, trailing it down the boy’s torso.

He stopped at the band of the boy’s joggers, dipping the tips of his fingers underneath. Louis was releasing quiet, deep breaths and Harry glanced down to see a bulge forming in Louis’ sweats. Harry slowly moved his hand down, lightly dragging his fingertips across Louis’ covered cock.

Harry heard Louis’ breath hitch before a small gasp escaped him as Harry pressed his palm down, keeping pressure on Louis’ cock. He gently curled his fingers around the outline before pulling away altogether.

Harry barely heard the whine that escaped him but he did, making him smirk as he trailed his hand up again, lightly tugging on the boy’s nipple. He did that for awhile, teasing Louis in the best way possible. See, Louis had extremely sensitive nipples. It was the easiest way to get him hard without actually touching his cock. And Harry loved to tease him.

He eventually pulled his hand away, trailing it down Louis’ side, coming to rest on his soft hip. He pushed his fingers under the band of Louis’ sweats, resting them on his hipbone. Louis was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes locked on the movie screen as he tried to disregard Harry’s prying hand.

Harry leant back over and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek as he unexpectedly shoved his hand down the front of Louis’ pants, gripping the boy’s cock in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the heated flesh. Louis let out a loud groan, his hand immediately flying to cover his mouth. Harry let out a breathy chuckle against Louis’ cheek, his lips still pressed there. He dragged his lips down to Louis’ ear, smirking against it.

“Got such sensitive, little nipples, Lou. So hard and I haven’t even proper touched you yet.” Harry breathed out, moving his thumb to rub teasingly over Louis’ slit.

“Not here, Haz. No.” Louis whimpered, his eyes slipping shut.

“Just watch the movie, Lou. Gonna miss what’s happening.” Harry murmured.

Louis just let out a choked off whine, opening his eyes to stare back at the screen. Harry pressed a hot kiss to Louis’ earlobe, sucking softly on the warm skin. He carefully pulled his hand out of Louis’ pants, removing it from under his shirt.

He brought it up to Louis’ face, holding up two of his fingers. “Suck.” Harry whispered, moving his lips down to lightly suck on Louis’ neck.

“Haz-“ Louis gasped, but Harry just pressed his fingers against the boy’s thin lips. Louis let out a small breath as he opened his mouth, taking the boy’s fingers in. He started sucking softly and twirling his tongue around Harry’s fingers, trying to get them wet.

When Harry deemed them suitable enough, he pulled them out, dragging them over the boy’s bottom lip. He reached over with his other hand and pulled up the back of Louis’ shirt as he moved his hand back, pushing it into Louis’ joggers.

He lightly trailed the tips of his fingers down the cleft of the boy’s arse before finding his hole. Louis let out a small gasp when Harry’s fingers brushed it. The boy started softly rubbing over his rim before pushing his pointer finger all the way inside.

Louis choked on his breath at the sudden intrusion, Harry holding his finger there, knuckle deep. Louis started taking deep breaths as Harry started wiggling his finger around, twisting and curling until Louis was relaxed enough for another finger.

Harry brought his middle finger up and carefully started pressing it against Louis’ hole, the boy’s body welcoming the action. When his second finger was fully seated, Harry carefully started scissoring them inside the boy.

Louis let out a quiet whimper at the feeling, already beyond turned on. From the position they were in, it was pretty impossible for Harry to thrust his fingers since his hand was legitimately under Louis. Instead, he carefully started moving his fingers around inside, twisting and curling, utterly torturing Louis.

They’ve been together long enough and have done this more than enough times that Harry knew exactly where Louis’ prostate was; he was just avoiding it completely.

Louis let out a frustrated groan, turning to look at Harry. The boy wasn’t even looking at him. His eyes were trained on the movie all while his fingers were moving inside of Louis.

“ _Harry_...” Louis huffed out.

He saw Harry’s lips curl up into a smirk and before he knew what was happening, the boy’s sinful fingers were rubbing over his prostate. He let out a way too loud moan considering they were in public. Louis could hear the small chuckle that escaped Harry as the boy pressed harder into his prostate making his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth fall open in a gasp.

All of a sudden, he felt Harry’s hot breath fanning across his cheek as the boy nosed into his temple. Louis was letting out gasping breaths as Harry continuously stroked the tips of his fingers over his prostate.

Harry lightly pressed his lips to Louis’ ear. “Haven’t done this in awhile, yeah? S’just like back in school all over again. You were always so hard to keep quiet when you were getting _finger fucked._ ” Harry breathed out, Louis letting out a small whine.

“H-Harry...” Louis choked out.

“Can’t wait to get home. Wanna know what I’m gonna do to you? Bet you’d like to know, huh, babe?” Harry whispered. He pressed his fingers further into Louis, applying more pressure as he started rubbing harder across the smaller boy’s prostate.

“I-“

“First,” Harry let out a breathy chuckle. “First, I’m gonna get you in our room. Strip you down, nice and slow. Gonna push you down on all fours. You know how much I love that position. Your arse looks so good all propped up for me, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Louis whined. He turned his head and tried to connect their lips but Harry reached up and grabbed his chin, tilting his face away and pressing his lips back to Louis’ ear.

“Now, now, sweetheart. Don’t you wanna know what I’m gonna do? Just be a good boy and listen, alright?” Harry murmured. Louis took a shaky breath and nodded. “Good. M’gonna- Gonna spread you out so I can see. Love lookin’ at you. _God.._. Hmm, gonna play with you for a bit. Play with your pretty, pink hole. Always so pretty for me. Gonna play with your nipples too. Get you so hard. Then, I’m gonna eat you out,” Louis let out a quiet gasp, his breath coming out in shaky pants.”Take my time, though. Lick into you over and over. Know how much you love my tongue. Gonna lick you out ‘til you’re crying. Bring my fingers up and hold you open so I can taste you. _Really taste you_. And when you can’t take anymore, you’ll be begging. And I know. I _know,_ you’ll be begging me to fuck you. Well, you can beg all you want, sweetheart, but I’m not going to.” Harry whispered, voice dripping with arousal.

“ _Harry_.” Louis choked out.

“No. I’m not going to. I’m gonna keep eating you out. Gonna go so slow and you’ll be so wet, just like a pretty girl. You remember how a girl feels, yeah?” Harry drawled out, starting to move his fingers faster over Louis’ prostate.

“I- I-“

“Well, I wouldn’t know. But I know how you feel, after I eat you out. All wet and slippery. So easy to just slip my fingers inside. I won’t though. You’re getting them now and you got them before my tongue. God. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you. You know I love the way you taste.” Harry grumbled as Louis let out a whine.

“Ha- Haz, I- I’m cl-“ Louis cut himself off with a quiet whimper.

“You’ll be sobbing and pushing back on my face. We both know how slutty you get for my mouth, don’t we, angel?” Harry said, moving his fingers in circles over Louis’ prostate. The only thing the older boy could do was nod. “Of course we do. You’ll be crying and begging. And finally, you’ll come on my tongue. Gonna come so hard, just from my mouth. But I won’t stop. I’m gonna keep going. And then you’ll come again. This time on my cock. Gonna fuck you so hard, and so good, that the neighbours down the street will hear you screaming. But I haven’t come yet, darling. So, I’m gonna fuck you through it and you’re gonna have to take it. And finally, _finally_ , I’ll come inside you. And since I love doing it so much, I’m gonna eat you out again. Eat my cum out of your fucked out hole. I know how much you love it when I do that. How does that sound, lovey? That sound alright?” Harry murmured.

He let go of Louis’ jaw, stroking along it with his thumb as he pressed harder into Louis’ prostate. Before he knew what was happening, Louis was letting out a choked off sob and clenching tightly around his fingers, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Harry let out a small hum, still stroking lightly over Louis’ oversensitive prostate as he turned the boy’s head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as Louis cried silently, letting out a broken ” _Please_.” against Harry’s lips.

Harry lightly sucked on Louis’ bottom lip as he slowly pulled his fingers out of the boy, moving his hand to Louis’ side, pulling the boy flush against his body as he pulled back from the kiss.

Harry nudged his nose into Louis’. “Are you still mad at me?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Louis breathed out, his eyes shut as he panted quietly.

Harry’s eyes widened before he noticed the smirk on Louis’ lips. “Are you being a rotten liar right now?” He questioned in a whisper.

“Yes.” Louis chuckled breathily.

“Good.” Harry said, smiling softly as he leant in to press a small kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Needed that. Preferably not in a movie theatre next time though.” Louis sighed out, his eyes fluttering open.

“You used to love fooling around in the cinema.” Harry chuckled out.

“Yeah, well I don’t love coming in my pants.” Louis whispered.

“Oh well.” Harry smiled out, leaning in to connect their lips.

Louis smiled against his lips before pulling back. “God, you have a filthy mouth.” He groaned, pressing his face into Harry’s jaw.

“Only for you.” Harry said softly.

“I’d hope so. Unless you were secretly like a phone sex operator. That could be interesting.” Louis whispered.

“This filthy mouth is for you and you alone.” Harry murmured fondly.

“God, you’re so cheesy. Why am I dating you?” Louis giggled out.

“Cos you loved a good cock up your arse and I was the only one that would do it all those years ago.” Harry chuckled out.

“Wow. So romantic. You’re the only reason I even liked boys.” Louis grumbled out, turning back to the movie screen.

“And look where we are now. Wonder what would’ve happened if Kevin hadn’t fucked me up. Probably wouldn’t know you.” Harry said softly, turning to nose into Louis’ hair.

“Not true. Would’ve found you anyways. You bumped into me in the hall and I was so fucking gone.” Louis chuckled out. “You were such a cunt back then.” He giggled.

“Sorry for not wanting to get hurt; physically and emotionally.” Harry grumbled half heartedly .

“I know, Haz. And you didn’t, now did you?” Louis said quietly.

“Stop talking and watch the movie. I already missed a lot.” Harry mumbled.

“You know I’m right.” Louis smirked, turning to press a soft kiss to the boy’s jaw before turning to watch the screen. “Plus, you’re the one that decided to finger me in a fucking movie. Not my fault you missed it.” He added.

“Shut up. You were being grumpy and I couldn’t talk you out of it.” Harry fought back.

“Oh, yeah. He’s not talking to me so I’m gonna shove my fingers up his arse in public. Where is the logic in that?” Louis said.

“Worked though. Now shush. I can’t admire Legolas with you chastising me.” Harry said, smile on his face.

“You suck. You are the absolute worst.” Louis groaned before curling into Harry’s side, tucking himself under the boy’s arm.

“Love you, Lou.” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to the boy’s hair before turning to watch the movie.

Louis let out a sigh. “I love you too, you stupid twat.” He mumbled.

“So sweet.” Harry chuckled out.

The rest of the movie passed by peacefully, Louis curled up to Harry’s side, sometimes making quiet comments about what was going on.

When it was over and the lights came on, Louis let out a quiet groan, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. He heard Harry chuckle and he looked over to see the boy staring at his crotch. He followed his gaze and he let out another groan. There was a dark, wet patch from where his cum had seeped through the fabric.

“I fuckin’ hate you.” Louis grumbled.

Harry let out a laugh and stood up, stretching over his head. “But you don’t really.” He mumbled.

Louis let out a sigh and stood up, shaking his head. “How the fuck am I supposed to cover that?” He groaned.

“You have a jacket.” Harry chuckled out.

“We’re switching jackets. Yours is longer.” Louis told him.

Harry let out a sigh. “Fine.” He said, small smile on his face.

“I seriously hate you. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is? I haven’t come in my pants since I was a teenager.” Louis groaned.

Harry barked out a loud laugh. “You’re welcome.” He said, handing his coat to Louis and taking the one he had.

“Only you could get me to do that.” Louis sighed out, pulling on Harry’s pea coat.

“What can I say? I’m magic.” Harry smirked.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Louis said, shaking his head and turning to walk down the stairs.

Harry followed him down, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist as they walked out of the theatre, heading towards the exit. He ducked down and pressed his lips to Louis’ ear.

“I turned you gay. I have a reason to be full of myself.” He murmured, nosing into Louis’ temple.

“God, you’re ridiculous. I was right when I said you were gonna be impossible to handle.” Louis groaned.

Harry let out a small hum. “I remember that. That was the first day we met. I didn’t want to be your friend because I thought you were trying to use me.” He said.

He pulled away from Louis and pushed open the doors to get outside. He reached for the boy’s hand when they were out, leading them back to the car.

“I know you did. Like I said earlier, you were a cunt back then.” Louis chuckled out.

“All worked out in the end though, didn’t it?” Harry said as he pushed Louis up against the side of the car, pressing him against it.

“Course it did.” Louis whispered as he brought his hands up to wrap around Harry’s neck. “Can you believe it’s already been five years?” He asked softly.

“It’s crazy to think about. It’s a good thing you’re persistent or we wouldn’t be here. I’m glad I have you, Lou.” Harry said quietly.

“I’m glad I have you too, Haz. Fuck, five years later and here we are.” Louis breathed out.

Harry smiled at him, leaning down so their noses were brushing. “Here we are.” He whispered before pressing his lips to Louis’.

Louis smiled against his lips before tilting his head to slot them together. Harry let out a soft sigh and brought up a hand to cup Louis’ cheek, pressing deeper into the kiss. Louis tilted his head and parted his lips, slipping his tongue out to run along Harry’s lip. Harry smiled before opening his mouth, pushing his tongue out to meet Louis’ in the middle.

Louis let out a small chuckle before pulling back. “Come on, you big pain in the arse. Let’s go home. I’m tired.” He murmured affectionately, twirling his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“Does that mean I don’t get to play with your arse?” Harry whined.

“God, you’re a big child. That’s exactly what it means. You can do whatever you want tomorrow.” Louis giggled.

“You have practice.” Harry huffed out.

“Yeah, for a few hours. I’ll let you blow me when I wake up.” Louis chuckled.

Harry let out a groan and pushed his face into Louis’ neck. “Fine.” He mumbled.

“Love you.” Louis sing songed.

“I love you too.” Harry murmured, pulling out of Louis’ neck to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back, walking around the car.

Louis let out a pleased sigh before turning around and pulling the car door open, climbing in and buckling up.

Harry smiled over at him before turning on the car, backing out of the spot. He reached out his hand and picked up Louis’, twining their fingers together. Louis smiled and brought his hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it before letting go.

“Both hands on the wheel, love. Don’t want to get in an accident.” He murmured.

“You just don’t want to hold my hand.” Harry pouted.

“I always want to hold your hand. Just preferably not while you’re driving.” Louis said softly.

A small smile cracked on Harry’s face. “You’re cute.” He mumbled.

“I am many things, Harry Styles. Cute is not one of them.” Louis said.

“Definitely cute. You’re like pocket sized too.” Harry smiled out.

“I hate you. No blow jobs tomorrow. You just lost your opportunity.” Louis pouted.

Harry barked out a small laugh as he turned onto their street. “Can’t stop me if you aren’t awake.” He chuckled out.

“Fuck. You know I love it when you do that.” Louis sighed, dropping his head to rest against the window as they pulled into the driveway.

Harry parked the car and turned it off before reaching over to Louis, ruffling his hair. “Come on, cutie. Let’s get you to bed.” He murmured.

“Hate you.” Louis mumbled, reaching down to unbuckle his seat belt. He pushed open the door and stepped out, walking up to the house as Harry locked the car. Harry made his way up the porch, stepping up behind Louis. He reached around the boy and unlocked the door, guiding him inside with a hand on his waist. “Gotta get out of these pants. Feel gross.” Louis mumbled, reaching up to rub his eyes as he made his way upstairs.

Harry stayed back to lock up the house. He made sure all lights were off before he made his way upstairs and into the bathroom where Louis was standing naked with a washcloth in his hands. Harry smiled at him when he looked up and stepped up to the boy, taking the cloth from his hand. He reached down and started scrubbing at the cum stuck to Louis’ skin, gently wiping over the boy’s cock.

“Thanks, love.” Louis murmured, his eyes slipping shut.

“Welcome, Lou.” Harry said softly, placing the dirty washcloth in the hamper in the bathroom. “Come on, sweetheart. Bedtime.” He said.

Louis just smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, tucking his face there. Harry let out a small chuckle and reached down, gripping the back of Louis’ thighs as he picked the boy up and carried him down the hall to their room. He gently placed him down on their bed before stripping out of his own clothes, crawling in next to Louis.

Louis shuffled around until he was curled up to Harry’s chest, their legs tangled together. “Wake up blow job. Don’t forget.” Louis mumbled, pushing his face into Harry’s chest.

“Of course, Loubear.” Harry murmured. “I love you, cutie.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Haz. Night.” Louis whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont judge me  
> we embarrassed  
> thanx


End file.
